Souvenirs d'enfance
by eric clutter
Summary: Grey, prince d'Edonis aime son ami d'enfance Natsu mais il ne l'a pas vu depuis deux ans. Maintenant on lui dit de choisir une épouse. Comment faire face à ses sentiments lorsqu'on est prince et bientôt roi ?
1. Souvenirs d'enfance

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. **

_Souvenirs d'enfance_

« Je suis Grey Fullbuster, prince du royaume d'Edonis et j'ai vingt-cinq ans. J'ai un palais somptueux rien que pour moi, tous les vêtements que je désire, j'ai tout l'argent que je voudrais. Mais je ne suis pas heureux. Mes parents veulent que je choisisse une princesse comme épouse pour garantir notre descendance dans le futur quand je deviendrais roi. Je devrais épouser une des femmes que l'on me présentera lors du prochain bal. Seulement... je n'aime pas ces femmes. Je ne veux pas me marier sans aimer et aucune femme ne me satisfera. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que j'aime.

C'est mon ami d'enfance, j'ai dû le quitter il y deux ans quand nous avons déménagé. Étant fils du roi, notre situation sociale n'est pas très facile tous les jours. Mes parents ont emménagés dans un nouveau palais pour mieux superviser la guerre que l'on mène contre Cat Shelter.

Il me manque tellement. On se connaît depuis que j'ai huit ans. Natsu avait deux ans de moins que moi. Il jouait avec moi ou on discutait. Il aimait beaucoup mes petites histoires sur ma vie au château. J'appréciais surtout les siennes, la vie banale d'un habitant du royaume. Je l'enviais d'avoir une vie pareille, être prince n'est pas facile. On ne veut pas décevoir ses parents. La pression de régner un jour est forte. Mais lui, il m'a toujours encouragé. Il pensait que je ferais un bon roi. Je le revois encore me dire.

- Quand tu seras roi, si jamais tu te sens seul ou que tu as un problème, je serais là ! Tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras !

- Natsu... Je t'aime... Tu es le seul à me voir comme quelqu'un de normal. Les autres essaient de s'attirer mes bonnes grâces en pensant que cela leur sera utile. Je peux parler normalement avec toi et j'ai finit par t'aimer. Je n'ai pas reconnu tout de suite ces sentiments. Au départ, j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'une forte amitié ou complicité mais j'ai finit par comprendre.

Il y a quatre ans, quand j'avais vingt-et-un ans, nous étions sortis pour aller chez toi. A un moment, tu t'es caché les yeux du vent avec un bras et quand tu l'as enlevé tu regardais le soleil qui se levait et illuminait ton visage. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

Un véritable astre du ciel et mon cœur battais si fort.

Tes cheveux roses bougeaient au grès du vent. Tes yeux noirs si profonds étaient perçants, je me serais presque mit contre toi pour les voir de plus près. Ton visage rayonnait tel un soleil se levant à l'aube le matin. Natsu et l'été, je compris pourquoi on t'ai appelé ainsi. Tu représentais si bien tout ce qui caractérise la chaleur de cette saison. Un cœur plein de bonté, une jovialité si agréable avec une tendresse aussi douce et fraîche que le soleil qui se couche le soir sur un mer à l'eau cristalline.

A cet instant j'ai su ce qu'était l'amour. Tomber amoureux vient aussi naturellement que de se lever le matin. Aimer Natsu est la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé. Malheureusement, je ne lui ai jamais avoué mes sentiments de peur de briser ce précieux lien que l'on avait tous les deux. Puis j'ai déménagé sans ne plus l'avoir revu. Je suis parti si soudainement que je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir ou même où j'allais. Il doit m'en vouloir mais cela aurait été trop dur d'aller le voir avant de partir. Je n'épouserais personne ! Natsu... Tu me manques et ça me fait mal... Je veux te revoir... »


	2. Le bal

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

_Le bal _

« Nous y sommes finalement, le jour fatidique est arrivé.

- Votre majesté êtes-vous prêt ?

- Oui Gérard. On peut y aller.

- Bien monsieur. Parmi les demoiselles présentes ce soir il y a :

Mademoiselle Erza Scarlett de Titania, Madame Jubia Loxar de Phantom Lord et Dame Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Cloud.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je connais ces femmes et je n'aimerais jamais aucune d'elle. La seule personne que j'aime c'est...

- Je suis navré monsieur. On ne peut mêler les sentiments et la raison d'état. Et celle-ci exige que vous épousiez l'une de ces dames pour le bien de notre royaume et des générations à venir.

- De cette façon on obtiendra la paix et le futur de notre royaume sera aussi garantit par la naissance du prochain roi qui devra être mon fils c'est bien cela ?

- C'est tout à fait cela monsieur. Nous voilà arrivés à la salle de réception et le bal a déjà débuté. Entrez monsieur.

- Très bien j'y vais. »

_* C'est bien beau le futur de notre pays mais je m'en fiche. A cause de toutes ces formalités je vais être obligé de prendre pour épouse une de ces horribles femmes. Bon, au moins je devrais essayer de profiter un peu du bal. *_

La salle était pleine de monde. Les personnalités des différents royaumes s'étaient présentées à ce bal. Certains dansaient, d'autres discutaient ou profitaient du buffet et des boissons.

J'étais de ceux qui profitèrent du buffet. Les plats de nos cuisiniers sont toujours délicieux et les vins choisis d'excellente qualité.

« Votre majesté.

- Oui madame ?

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger mais je voulais me présenter, je suis Madame de Phantom Lord et voici mon fils...

- N...Natsu ? Je voulais tellement... te... Attends, ta mère est une reine ?

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Monsieur je crois que vous faites erreur. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà rencontré. »

_* Natsu... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? *_

« Mère, venez, allons danser.

- Euh... oui, heureuse de vous avoir rencontré votre majesté. »

_* La seule personne que je souhaitais tellement revoir et qui ne me reconnais pas... NON ! Je ne veux pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois ! Pas maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé... *_

« Monsieur le cardinal, après le bal annoncez mon mariage avec Jubia.

- Vous vous êtes décidés monsieur.

- Oui mais je veux qu'elle et son fils siègent à la cour.

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs mon seigneur. »

_* Natsu... Tu dois encore m'en vouloir d'être partit sans rien dire. Il y a peut être autre chose... mais je saurais ce que c'est coûte que coûte !_

_Je t'aime à en mourir et je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié. _

_Je désirerais être plus qu'un simple ami pour toi mais n'être plus rien pour toi serait aussi douloureux que d'être rejeté. Je ne veux pas de cela ! _

_Si tu pouvais demeurer près de moi éternellement je pense que je pourrais refouler mes sentiments pour toi._

_Natsu... Je vais tout faire pour récupérer ce lien que nous avons perdu. *_


	3. Vie au château

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Je n'ai pas écrit la scène du mariage, on suppose quelle est déjà passée.**

_Vie au château_

« J'espère que vous vous plairez dans votre nouvelle demeure, Madame. »

Il lui fit un baisemain.

« Je suis encore heureuse que vous m'accordiez le droit de vivre dans votre château juste après le mariage.

- N'est-ce pas le privilège accordé à la tendre épouse du roi ? Votre fils est-il ici ?

- Oui il souhaitait rester dans sa chambre. J'ai du insister pour qu'il accepte de vivre dans votre château. Je suis désolé mais je crois qu'il ne vous apprécie guère. Voulez-vous vraiment qu'il reste ici ? Si sa présence vous pose un quelconque problème je peux le confier à...

- Il n'y aucun problème madame. Je vais même de ce pas aller lui parler. Veuillez m'excuser.

- Oh, mais je vous en prie. »

_* Bon, je vais finalement pouvoir lui parler. Natsu, tu vas devoir t'expliquer ! *_

Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua.

« Oui ?

- Ah, tu es là Natsu, j'entre. »

Le face à face tant attendu allait débuter.

« Oui sire, que désirez-vous ?

- Tu n'as besoin d'être aussi formel. On est amis non ? Appelle moi par mon prénom !

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit lors du bal, il ne me semble que l'on se soit rencontrés avant. »

Le poing de Grey frappa le mur.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas croire que tu m'est oublié ! On a eut de si bons souvenirs ensemble. »

Natsu se leva et se dirigea vers son ami qui était à genoux par terre. Il posa la main de Grey entre les siennes.

« Ne me fais croire que tu es la victime ici ! J'ai bien plus souffert que toi ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point !

_- _De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne suis pas au courant.

- Bien entendu ! Tu es juste partit sans te retourner. Tu ne t'ai pas soucié de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de moi, ton « ami » !

- C'est faux ! J'ai toujours pensé à toi durant ces deux années ! Jamais je n'ai pu t'oublier !

- Menteur ! Je ne te crois plus. J'ai effacé ton existence de mon esprit. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

- Tu te contredis ! Si c'était le cas tu n'aurais pas accepté de vivre ici ! »

Le Salamander se releva et fit quelques pas avant de parler en tournant le dos à Grey.

« Ma... ma mère m'a obligé, ce n'est pas... moi qui... »

Le roi s'approcha devant son ami et le serra dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi me détestes-tu ? Que t'ai je fais ?

- C'est... à cause de toi qu'il... qu'il est... »

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Votre majesté, le dîner est prêt. Oh, mais vous êtes avec le fils de madame.

- Euh, oui Gérard ! On s'entend mieux à présent !

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle monsieur !

- Oui, c'est ça. Bon, je vais rejoindre ma mère. A plus tard... Grey !

- Natsu...

- Monsieur ?

- Ah oui, le dîner ! Veuillez commencer le service, j'arrive tout de suite !

- Très bien sire. »

Plus tard, Jubia, Natsu et Grey se trouvaient à table.

« Alors votre majesté, il me semble que la guerre contre Cat Shelter est loin d'être gagné.

- C'est exact, même mes parents n'ont pu mener cette guerre jusqu'au bout. Ils ont été tués sur le front.

- V...veuillez pardonner mon indiscrétion.

- Il n'y a rien d'indiscret à cela. Vous allez le droit de savoir. Natsu, le repas est-il à ton goût ?

- Oui, votre m... Grey.

- Natsu ! Ne l'appelle pas...

- Madame, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est moi qui est demandé à votre fils de m'appeler par mon prénom. C'est ce que font les amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose que vous avez raison. Je suis heureuse de constater que tu es devenu un ami de sa majesté. J'étais si inquiète, car depuis la mort de ton père, mon ancien mari tu semblais si seul...

- Hein ! »

_* C'était de lui qu'il voulait me parler tout à l'heure. Pourquoi serait-ce de ma faute ? *_

« Mère ! Il n'est pas nécessaire de reparler du passé ! Je n'ai pas envie que l'on ait pitié de nous parce que père est mort !

- Voyons Natsu ! On ne parle pas de cette façon à sa mère surtout devant le roi !

- Pardon mère. Grey, ce repas était délicieux. Je vais monter me coucher. Bonne nuit monsieur !

- Dors bien Natsu !

- Bonne nuit, mon garçon ! »

Jubia et le roi se trouvaient désormais seul, en tête à tête.

« Il me semble que vous appréciez beaucoup mon fils.

- C'est exact. Quoi de plus normal de l'adorer, quand on regarde sa mère qui est tout aussi charmante que lui. Votre beauté de nymphe en ferait même pâlir d'envie la plus belle des déesses.

- Décidément sire, vous me flattez.

- Vous méritez chacune de ces paroles. Apparemment, votre ancien mari est mort ? Veuillez accepter toutes mes condoléances. »

- Je vous remercie. Mon époux est mort dans un accident.

- Sans être indiscret, quand cela s'est-il passé ?

- Il y a presque deux ans. »

_* C'est à peu près le moment où j'ai quitté Natsu. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? *_

Jubia pleura à chaudes larmes.

« Ma tendre amie, je suis désolé de vous rappeler d'aussi sombres souvenirs. Excusez-moi.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que... y repenser est toujours...

- Je comprends madame, je comprends. Vous devriez aller dormir. Il se fait tard.

- Oui c'est vrai. Sire, je monte me coucher. A demain. »

Il lui fit un geste pour lui dire bonsoir et s'affala sur sa chaise pour souffler un peu.

_* Aaaaah... tu ne m'a pas oublié ! J'avais tellement peur... Mais ce n'est qu'une faible victoire. Tu recommences à m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est un bon début. Il y a encore de l'espoir. Cependant, tu éprouves une haine farouche à mon égard. Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de ton père. Pourtant, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose à me reprocher pour agir ainsi. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais je dissiperai ce malentendu. Pourrons-nous vivre ensemble comme avant ? Mes sentiments pour toi restent enfouis en moi et peut-être pourrais-je les faire sortir un jour. *_

Il se servit un verre de vin.

« A ta santé, Natsu ! »


	4. Un grand spectacle

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. **

_Un grand spectacle_

Grey vaquait à ses occupations de roi dans son bureau quand on frappa à la porte.

« Mon roi j'apporte une excellente nouvelle !

- Entre, je t'écoute Gérard.

- Vos généraux sont revenus vainqueurs de la guerre menée contre Cat Shelter !

- C'est... c'est vrai ?

- Oui monsieur, ils attendent votre consentement avant de venir vous raconter les détails des évènements.

- Permission accordée évidemment ! Fais-les entrer sur le champ, je veux tout savoir !

- Très bien. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, le compte-rendu de la bataille menée était clos et les généraux repartirent.

« Voilà sire, vous savez tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Désormais nous pouvons considérer Cat Shelter comme territoire conquis.

- Enfin... après tout ce temps, c'est enfin... terminé... cela fait si longtemps que j'attendais cet instant. Mes parents peuvent enfin être en paix... j'aurais aimé être celui qui menait cette guerre à la victoire...

- Votre majesté, vous savez très bien quels étaient les souhaits de vos parents s'il leur arrivaient malheur.

- Que je me préoccupe davantage de ma position que de la guerre menée contre l'ennemi.

- C'est cela, je ne pense pas que vous auriez dérogé à leur exigences vous concernant. Se laisser guider par ses émotions aurait été fort regrettable de la part d'un futur roi.

- Tu parles trop !

- Veuillez m'excuser.

- Non, c'est de ma faute, je ne suis pas encore remis des évènements de ces dernières minutes.

- Dans ce cas, il serait approprié d'organiser une cérémonie pour fêter cette victoire durement gagné. Je pense aussi que ce divertissement vous serait bénéfique.

- Une cérémonie... non, autre chose serait mieux... appelez Monsieur Makarov j'ai une idée ! Ramenez également Natsu, je veux qu'il soit présent.

- Et Madame ?

- Madame... Ah oui, Dame Jubia aussi, veuillez l'amener ici. »

La femme et le fils du roi vinrent et Grey les mit au courant de ce qu'il projetait de faire.

« Makarov a toujours de bonnes inspirations pour les grand spectacles. Il ne tardera pas à trouver d'excellentes idées.

- Alors la guerre est terminée ?

- Oui... mes parents peuvent reposer en paix.

- Oh sire, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui … Natsu tu assisteras au spectacle n'est-ce pas ? Ma chère amie, je serais très honoré si votre fils acceptais ma demande.

- Je vous assure qu'il viendra ! Tu ne refuserais pas ça à ta maman Natsu ?

- Je... je...

- Je t'en prie... ne dis pas non. »

_* G...Grey, je ne peux pas refuser si tu me parles de cette façon... *_

« D'accord, j'irais... pour ma mère !

- Alors c'est entendu ! Je nous réserverais un espace pour nous ! Trois sièges sur une aire en hauteur et personne pour nous déranger !

- Ce sera très divertissant, j'en suis persuadée !

- Tu dois avoir raison maman. »

L'écrivain Makarov entra dans la pièce.

« Sire, je vous propose comme titre : Le Grand divertissement royal !

- Bien, cela me va. Et quel en sera le programme monsieur Makarov ?

- En une seule soirée monseigneur, ma dernière comédie, Louis XIV dont monsieur Connell écrira la musique et enfin un feu d'artifice.

- Bien, très bien !

- Il nous faudra construire une salle d'exposition dans le parc du château. Enfin, si monsieur Gérard nous y autorise.

- Alors, Gérard.

- Non, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient vous pouvez débuter les travaux dès aujourd'hui. »

Makarov partit mais Natsu se posa une question.

« Votre majesté, j'ai hâte d'assister à cela mais en attendant j'aimerais retourner à mes occupations. Puis-je me retirer ?

- Je vous en prie. »

Elle les laissa seul.

« Grey, c'est qui, Louis XIV ?

- C'était un roi très connu dont le règne fut le plus illustre, Louis XIV, le Roi Soleil. On ne peut parler de lui sans évoquer le terme : « grandeur ».

- Pourquoi un spectacle sur ce sujet ?

- Notre victoire sur Cat Shelter mérite d'être célébré par un spectacle des plus grandioses. J'aimerais prendre pour modèle une des figures les plus nobles de l'histoire.

- C'est un type prénommé Connell qui va devoir écrire les paroles. Est-ce qu'il y arrivera ?

- Alzack Connell écrit de très bonnes pièces et a toute ma confiance. Il a beaucoup voyagé et a suffisamment de connaissances et de talent pour s'acquitter de cette tâche. »

Natsu paraissait excité à l'idée de ce spectacle et Grey ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Tu n'avais jamais vu de spectacle avant ? Tu sembles tout émoustillé et tu te mets à me reparler normalement alors que tu es censé me détester.

- La... la ferme ! Je vais me coucher ! »

Il repartit en courant et en lui tournant le dos.

« Ah la la, j'ai tout gâché. Il doit vraiment se forcer pour me mépriser mais il est vraiment mignon même quand il est gêné ! Un jour, je te récupèrerais Natsu... sois en sûr ! »

Une semaine passa et les travaux entreprit s'achevèrent.

Le spectacle débuta par un petit discours de Molière résumant le début de l'intrigue principale.

« Oh mes amis, oh quelle nuit ! Pas un compagnon, pas un cabaret ou réchauffer mon pauvre cœur tout est clos. Oh morbleu, j'en rage. Les sergents de guerre ont imposés la fermeture de tout les théâtres. Ma pièce est annulé, la troupe dispersée mais, foi de Molière ils ne m'auront pas si facilement. Demain, j'irais déposer une requête au châtelais et nous jouerons. Que diable, ne suis-je pas ici chez moi, à Paris ? Tout est calme, ne vous y fiez pas les meutes grondent au loin par delà la porte de Saint-Antoine dans les Faubourgs. Paris s'apprête à cracher sa colère. Écraser sous les impôts, le peuple a faim et a froid. La misère est partout. Le duc de Beaufort cousin du roi et prince de sang a pris la tête de la révolte contre le cardinal Mazarin. Ouais, c'est la Fronde. Pauvre royaume... entendez-vous ? Ces cris, cette agitation, Louis XIV enfant roi, doit fuir Paris avec sa mère, Anne d'Autriche pour rejoindre le cardinal Mazarin réfugié au château de Saint-Germain.

- Amis ! Au palais royal ! Chassons le cardinal et vive le roi !

- Dis donc toi, qui es-tu pour commander ainsi au peuple de Paris ?

- Je suis François de Vendôme duc de Beaufort, serviteur du roi et de l'État !

- Vive Beaufort ! »

Les musiques et les discours s'enchainèrent. La Fronde, Contre ceux d'en haut, Qu'avons nous fait de vous, Je serais lui, Être à la hauteur, les prémices du premier amour de Louis XIV, Marie Mancini, une chanson passa après leur première rencontre : _Où ça mène quand on s'aime._

On peut venir au monde les yeux fermés  
Sans rien voir venir ni laisser entrer  
Il suffit d'ouvrir sa porte au hasard  
Pour se réveiller, pour changer l'histoire

_**Grey** : * Quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer que tu serais mon seul et unique amour. Des sentiments pas encore dévoilés mais ce moment... arrivera. *_

Apprends-moi ce qu'on peut attendre d'une vie  
Le chemin d'un homme à une femme

Où ça mène quand on s'aime  
Ces distances nous éloignent et nous ramènent  
A nos différences

_* C'est étrange... ces paroles nous représentent si bien. Là il est question d'une femme alors qu'ici, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes. Ce détail est sans importance pour moi mais peut-être pas pour toi. * _

Où ça mène quand on s'aime  
Est-ce que seule la mort nous sépare à jamais ?

_* On se demande si l'amour apporte quelque chose à notre vie. Est-ce qu'il durera ou s'évanouira comme une vie qui s'éteint. * _

Je serais l'armure pour te protéger  
Qu'enfin tu respires, libre de rester

_* Je voudrais te protéger comme tu le faisais avec moi dans notre enfance mais... je ne peux y repenser maintenant... *_

Apprends-moi ce qu'il faut comprendre ou fuir  
De l'envie d'un homme pour une femme

Où ça mène quand on s'aime  
Ces distances nous éloignent et nous ramènent  
A nos différences  
Où ça mène quand on aime  
Est-ce que seule la mort nous sépare à jamais ?

D'un monde à l'autre il est tout un océan  
Le mien le tien si loin de l'autre et pourtant  
Que quelqu'un me pardonne d'encore vouloir y croire  
Apprends moi ce qu'un homme doit savoir

Ces distances nous éloignent et nous ramènent  
A nos différences  
Où ça mène quand on aime  
Est-ce que seule la mort nous sépare à jamais  
Où ça mène quand on s'aime  
Nos erreurs se rejoignent et nous apprennent  
Sur nos ressemblances

Nos ressemblances

_* J'ai du te quitter pendant deux années même si c'était contre ma volonté. L'amour connaît ses temps difficiles. Je t'ai blessé et tu ne m'accordes plus ta confiance. Tu ne désires pas me parler de cet événement tragique mais je saurais ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche ainsi tu me considèreras à nouveau comme ton ami. Seulement... l'amitié peut-elle laisser place à un sentiment plus fort, je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade avec toi. *_

Suite à cette musique, Louis XIV décide de rejoindre la cardinal Mazarin qui part pour Nantour. Marie Mancini chante après son départ : _Encore du temps._

Être aimer  
Comme je t'aime  
Semblait suffire  
J'en ai même  
Oublié  
De te le dire

_**Natsu** : * Oui, c'est vrai je t'ai aimé. Enfin... je t'aime encore, malgré tout mes efforts pour vouloir te haïr, je ne peux pas. *_

Laisse moi essayer  
S'il est encore temps  
S'il te reste du temps  
Au moins essayer  
Le dire autrement  
Ou juste me laisser

Encore du temps  
Rien qu'un instant  
Pour ça  
Encore du temps  
J'ai tant attendu déjà  
De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas

_* Si tu m'avais seulement prévenu que tu t'en allais, mais non toi tu es partis sans rien dire ! Pourquoi, pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu agisse ainsi ! Mon père serait encore là si tu n'étais pas aussi égoïste envers les sentiments des autres ! *_

Si je t'aime  
Suffisait  
A faire attendre  
Quand bien même  
Je pourrais  
Parfois l'entendre

_* Te faire une déclaration ? Est-ce que cela aurait eu une quelconque utilité... non c'est certain. *_

Laisse moi te manquer  
Ou je ne suis pas  
Ou je n'irais pas  
Au moins te manquer  
Le dire juste une fois  
Ou s'il faut te laisser

Encore du temps  
Rien qu'un instant  
Pour ça  
Encore du temps  
J'ai tant attendu déjà  
De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas

_* Pensais-tu à moi ? C'est ce que tu m'as avoué mais j'ai encore du mal à croire cela. Dans mon cas, je pouvais difficilement t'oublier. Nous avons eu de si bons souvenirs toi et moi. Je suis à tes côtés parce que tu l'as décidé. Pourrais-je te pardonner... je le voudrais tant... Te retrouver n'est pas suffisant pour compenser ma peine... C'est tellement dur... *_

Encore du temps  
Rien qu'un instant

Laisse-moi essayer

Ou laisse-moi te manquer

Ne pas oublier

Qu'il faudra se laisser

Encore du temps  
Rien qu'un instant  
Pour ça  
Encore du temps  
J'ai tant attendu déjà  
De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas

Laisse moi  
Rien qu'un instant

_* Cette mélodie raconte tant de vérité...si cruelle *_

Après cette chanson, il y a eut Requiem Aeternam, A qui la faute et puis celle où on constate que Louis XIV et Marie Mancini ne pourront rester ensemble par la volonté d'Anne d'Autriche et de Mazarin : _S'aimer est interdit._

On croit que rien n'est jamais plus fort que l'amour  
Que c'est un don que le ciel nous a fait un jour

_**Grey** : * L'amour que j'éprouve me donne cette impression... Une bénédiction de la part des cieux...*_

Comment penser que quelqu'un puisse le défaire  
Et oublier à qui l'on tient quand on le perd  
Que j'ai ou pas vraiment le droit  
Même loin de toi je serais là  
Fait-on les mêmes promesses chaque fois

_**Natsu **__: * Je t'avais promis d'être là si tu te sentais seul mais toi, tu m'as abandonné... Y a t-il un espoir pour nous de revivre à nouveau ? *_

S'aimer pour nous est interdit  
Impossible amour  
Mais amour infini  
S'aimer pour nous n'est pas permis  
Indicible est l'amour  
C'est ce qu'ils nous auront appris

_**Gre**y : * Jamais je ne te laisserais me quitter ! Ta mère n'est qu'un prétexte pour t'avoir près de moi. Pourtant, je la traiterais avec les égards qu'elle mérite même si je n'aime pas les femmes. Je ne te perdrais pas à nouveau à cause de mes erreurs ! Je te donnerais le bonheur... *_

Si j'avais su que c'était joué d'avance  
Si j'avais su que j'allais te faire souffrir  
Avec le faire encore chaud de nos alliances

_**Natsu** : * Mon ressentiment est grand... Ma peine est immense... Est-ce moi le méchant à te traiter ainsi ? Je me le demande encore... *_

Comment savoir d'où vient le mal, d'où vient le pire  
J'aurais fait le premier pas vers toi

_**Grey** : * Une destinée pour le moment fatidique... mais pas encore décidée... Cela devait se passer ainsi, je ne pouvais rien y changer... Tu as pourtant horriblement souffert par ma faute et ça je m'en veux terriblement ! *_

Je n'aurais pas eu peur de ça  
Fait-on les mêmes erreurs chaque fois

S'aimer pour nous est interdit  
Impossible amour  
Mais amour infini  
S'aimer pour nous n'est pas permis  
Indicible est l'amour  
C'est ce qu'ils nous auront appris

_**Natsu** : * L'amour... ou la haine... Un don... ou une malédiction... Mon esprit est si confus... *_

On peut partir sans ne jamais rien quitter  
On peut rester sans ne jamais rien oublier  
On peut s'aimer au point de s'en aller  
S'en aller

_**Grey**__ : * Le cœur connait des lachetées qu'on oubliera... Mon comportement fut inqualifiable cependant aucune douleur n'est éternelle. On la panse au fur et à mesure mais elle reste ancrée en nous... __Arrivera-tu à cela Natsu ? *  
_  
S'aimer pour nous n'est pas fini  
Impossible amour  
Est amour infini  
S'aimer pour nous est interdit  
Invincible est l'amour  
C'est ce qu'ils nous auront  
C'est ce qu'ils nous auront appris  
Appris

_**Natsu** : * J'attendrais en silence jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi... Après tout, tu as bien épousé ma mère... alors qu'est-ce que j'espère ? Si même dans un rêve, nous étions amants... que deviendrions-nous ? Aucun futur n'est envisageable, un roi qui aime un homme ferait honte à sa réputation et à son rang... Surtout c'est si c'est son propre beau-fils... *_

D'autres chansons poursuivirent l'histoire du spectacle. A la fin, Louis XIV et Françoise de Maintenon se déclarèrent leur amour, ils partirent ensemble après avoir chanté : La vie passe et le rideau se referma.

« C'était... c'était grandiose votre majesté !

- Oui c'est tout à fait l'image que j'en avait. Il faut se dépêcher ! Le feu d'artifice ne devrait pas tarder !

- Oh oui, vous avez raison !

- Partez devant, madame on vous rejoindra plus tard. J'aimerais parler un peu avec votre fils.

- Très bien mais ne prenez pas trop votre temps.

- Attends un peu avec moi ici, s'il te plaît. »

Après deux minutes...

« C'est bon, on peut y aller !

- Où ça ?

- A un endroit où l'on contemplera le feu d'artifice ensemble, en tête à tête.

- De quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère, les gens du château seront auprès d'elle. Me concernant, c'est toi dont j'ai besoin. Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? »

L'endroit où ils arrivèrent était un peu plus haut sur une colline. De là on pouvait observer le ciel de plus près. Ils s'asseyèrent sur le sol et profitèrent d'un magnifique tableau.

Des explosions rouges, vertes, bleues, roses comme des fleurs... Les couleurs se suivirent à une allure identique. D'abord des petites explosions puis elles étaient beaucoup plus grosse. Séparées ou simultanées tel un océan qui remue lors des grands vents. D'autres ressemblait au soleil par sa forme et sa forte teinte jaune. Certaines étaient comme des bijoux qui brillaient de leur plus bel éclat.

Le roi enfila la main de son ami entre la sienne.

« G-Grey !

- Natsu, je crois que nous avions la même chose à l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je... je ne pense pas.

- Tu tenais ma main si fort durant le spectacle.

- Aaah ! Tu l'avais remarqué ? »

Effectivement, il se souvint d'avoir agit ainsi. Il pensait si fort à lui que sa main s'était mêlée à la sienne inconsciemment.

« J'ai très envie de t'embrasser sur le champ !

- Qu-qu-quoi ?

- Depuis si longtemps... ce spectacle m'a fait réaliser... Si tu disparaissais encore... je n'y survivrais pas !

- Je... ne... ne... comprends pas...

- Laisse-moi t'aimer passionnément...

- Kh... »

Leurs bouches se joignirent, puis ce fut le tour de leur langue.

_* Il m'embrasse... Je vous en prie, si c'est un rêve faites que je ne me réveille pas... *_

Il faut dire qu'ils s'aimaient tellement. Grey chercha à approfondir le baiser et Natsu répondait promptement à son geste. Un geste inattendu de la part du roi mais qui le fit chavirer.

« Je voulais que ton premier baiser soit avec moi... Et pas avec un étranger ou une femme ! Je t'aime...

- C'est... c'est pas... possible... »

Il prit peur et se sauva à toute allure.

« As-tu du mal à m'accepter ? Si tu savais à quel point mes sentiments sont profonds depuis toutes ces années... C'est drôle, ce feu d'artifice... rouge, jaune et orange comme le feu, la chaleur... comme toi... »


	5. Escrime et chasse

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. **

_Escrime et chasse_

L'aube se leva au coin de la colline jusqu'à atteindre son zénith. Le ciel bleu azuré apparut, on pouvait contempler un splendide paradis aérien. Des nuages blancs s'étalant tels une trainée brumeuse le long des cieux. La journée venait de débuter au château d'Edonis.

Le roi se leva, prit son déjeuner et après s'être préparé, il partit s'entraîner à l'épée dans les jardins du château.

« Votre majesté est-elle prête ?

- Bonjour Luxus, on peut commencer. »

Natsu venait de se réveiller et fut intrigué par des bruits suspects venant du dehors. A moitié réveillé il regarda à travers la fenêtre. Il fut très étonné de voir Grey s'exercer à l'escrime. C'est normal pour une haute personnalité de savoir se défendre soi-même. Il faut pouvoir compter sur sa propre force et pas seulement se reposer sur ses chevaliers.

« C'est la première fois que je le vois en plein entraînement. Il devait être occupé à cause de son mariage et de cette guerre qui s'est finie. »

_* Il se débrouille bien, son adversaire est un bon professeur. J'aimerais faire pareil mais ma mère refusait constamment. Je devrais lui demander mais... j'ai peur de lui parler car... ce baiser... Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Grrr, j'en rage encore. En plus, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Comment ose t-il me dire ça ! * _

« Décidément, vous ne cessez de m'impressionner. Vous allez finir par me dépasser !

- Un roi ne pourrait jamais surpasser son meilleur chevalier. Sinon à quoi servirait sa protection ?

- Vous avez raison, bon, je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons la semaine prochaine.

- Très bien, j'ai hâte d'y être ! »

_* Moi aussi, je veux en faire... *_

Grey rentra au château et Natsu l'attendait dans le salon.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit... Grey, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure...

- Ah bon, alors ça t'as plu ?

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre l'escrime ?

- Hein ?

- Ce n'est pas possible ?

- Si, si mais je suis surpris. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu me fasses une pareille demande. Luxus serait mieux si tu souhaites...

- Non ! J'exige que ce soit toi !

- Tu te prends pour le roi ? Alors c'est comme tu veux, on commencera se soir. »

Après une bonne journée, la nuit tomba sous l'ombre du château. Grey et Natsu sortirent ensemble dans les jardins.

« Tu veux apprendre l'escrime, dans ce cas, il faut débuter par les positions primaires. »

- Les positions de base, c'est ça ? »

« Ah, tu connais au moins les notions principales. Cette première étape est très importante. Si tu ne sais pas comment te préparer à faire face à ton adversaire, la bataille est perdu d'avance. »

« Oui, je comprends. Il m'est arrivé d'entendre les gardes du château de ma mère s'entraîner. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur l'escrime. Je connais seulement les 5 positions de départ, et après...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais manié d'épée, c'est déjà quelque chose. Alors, ce que tu as dit était exacte. Il y a cinq postures pour le maniement de l'épée à deux mains :

La posture médiane de Kron ou la couronne.

La garde haute d'Oberhut aussi appelé du faucon. La garde basse Alber dite garde du fou. La garde arrière et également du serpent. La garde pendante dite du bœuf.

Que tu sache cela, nous fera gagner du temps. Je ne suis pas un aussi doué que Luxus mais je vais essayer de t'apprendre ce que je sais. Je vais te former aux techniques d'esquive. Parer c'est " Dévier plutôt que bloquer " ou " Éviter plutôt que dévier ".

- Euh... je crois comprendre mais... tu parles vraiment comme un professeur. »

Natsu eut un petit rire qui fit sourire Grey. Il est vrai qu'il prenait son rôle très sérieusement.

« Ah bon, désolé. Il est vrai que tu es du genre à préférer la pratique à la théorie. Pourtant il faut bien m'écouter si tu veux y arriver. Tiens, je t'offre cette épée, tu as le droit de la garder, j'en discuterais avec ta mère.

- C'est... vraiment pour moi ?

- Certainement, il te faut une épée et je te fais cadeau de celle-ci.

- Écoute-moi bien, en parant, il faut économiser son mouvement. La garde et la main ne bougent pas, seule la lame change de position. Mais l'inverse est aussi possible, la lame ne bouge pas et c'est la garde et la main qui se déplacent. Le combattant ne doit pas être trop tendu et l'épée doit rester souple.

- T'en sais des choses ! Je suis content que tu m'expliques comment procéder de façon aussi détaillé.

- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'enseigner ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir te défendre. Je remplirais mon rôle jusqu'au bout. En garde ! »

Ils firent quelques échanges de coups, Natsu parvint à se défendre mais Grey avait plus d'expérience que lui. Il le désarma et Natsu se retrouva par terre, la pointe de l'épée sur la gorge.

« C'est pas mal, je vais t'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'esquive. Il existe 2 techniques de parade :

Soit l'on pare avec le plat de l'épée pour préserver le fil de la lame et ainsi absorber mieux le coup mais cela oblige à une torsion du poignet.

L'autre technique consiste à parer avec le tranchant de l'épée. Enfin pas tout à fait... Avec le "ricasso", la partie non tranchante située juste au dessus de la garde. Cela permet de bloquer l'arme adverse avec la partie la plus solide de la lame, mais dans ce cas, les épées entrant en contact s'entaillent parfois fortement. C'est pourquoi, il faut bien prendre soin de son arme et connaître un bon forgeron qui pourra meuler la lame et y apporter l'entretien indispensable. Personnellement j'utilise l'une ou l'autre en fonction de la situation. "

Ils continuèrent de se battre à l'épée, Natsu se débrouillait bien, il parvenait à surprendre Grey mais le roi ne se laissait pas faire pour autant. Une heure après, Natsu était affalé sur le sol complètement éreinté.

" Afff, afff c'était fatiguant !

- Tu t'y fera. Les débuts sont toujours difficiles.

- Merci d'avoir bien voulu me former à l'épée.

- Je t'en prie, ce fut un immense plaisir. Je peux continuer à être ton instructeur, mais je suis très occupé.

- Hein ? Non non non, c'est pas la peine ! Je voulais juste voir un peu comment ça se pratiquait.

- Pour ta gouverne, je vais t'énoncer quelques préceptes que mon père m'a appris :

Une armée de chiens conduite par un loup est plus redoutable qu'une armée de loups conduite par un chien.

Si j'avance, suivez-moi – Si je meurs vengez-moi – Si je recule, tuez-moi !

Pour vaincre, connaît ton ennemi aussi bien que toi-même.

- … Pourquoi me racontes-tu cela ?

- J'avais envie de partager avec toi ce morceau de ma vie. Ces préceptes sont très symboliques pour un roi. Connaître ces phrases est aussi important que de savoir les respecter Natsu. »

Lui donner cette leçon d'escrime même si ce fut la seule... Ils retrouvaient un peu de leur amitié qu'il pensait presque perdue. Il s'approcha de son visage... plus près... encore plus près... toujours plus près... Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Les lèvres de Grey s'approchaient de celles de Natsu... mais il le repoussa brusquement.

« Natsu ?

- J-je... je ne peux pas ! Pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas...

- Natsu... C'est cruel d'agir ainsi quand tu sais mes sentiments pour toi ! Donne-moi au moins une raison à ton refus !

- Cruel ? Tu m'as abandonné pendant deux ans ! J'ai toujours voulu te revoir, te parler, t'avoir auprès de moi ! Alors arrête de te prendre pour celui qui est malheureux parce que je... je t'ai... »

Il se tut instantanément se rendant compte de l'ampleur de ses paroles. Il n'arrivait plus à parler correctement et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Ah.. j-j-j-je.. je ne... »

Natsu fut enlacé par des bras réconfortants et plein de compassion.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à dire. Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'éprouve moi aussi la même chose que toi, regarde. »

Il posa une des mains de son bien-aimé sur son cœur. Les pulsations semblaient aussi fortes qu'un tambour battant. Natsu rougit face à ce contact des plus chaleureux. Grey essuya les quelques larmes qui recouvraient son visage. Le rouge qui recouvrait ses joues grandissait quand il s'approcha de lui. Seulement cette fois, il ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. Il le laissa venir devant lui, son visage... puis ses lèvres, contre les siennes, ils s'embrassèrent. Sans peur, sans crainte, Natsu répondit à ce baiser. Il joint ses mains derrière sa tête afin d'approfondir davantage cet échange houleux avec son roi. Grey gardait encore son étreinte avec celui qu'il aimait et puis... leurs langues s'entremêlèrent ensemble. Il vint un moment où ce baiser prit fin. Natsu avait retrouvé ses esprits et au vue de la position dans laquelle il était, il prit conscience que ça n'allait pas. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et repartit en courant au château.

_* Non je ne veux pas ! S'il me laisse encore tomber après je ne le supporterais pas ! Je veux une histoire durable et pas d'un seul soir ! C'est trop dur, d'aimer si fort... un roi... *_

_* Encore un échec... à moins que ce ne soit qu'une demi-victoire. Ton cœur n'est pas encore mien mais je parviendrais à l'avoir... petit à petit. *_

La nuit passa, laissant aux deux amants, tout le loisir de repenser à ce qui s'est passé. On dit que la nuit porte conseil.

Le lendemain, Grey et Natsu agirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils partirent ensemble à la chasse à dos de cheval.

Au cours de leur trajet, Grey avait tué un cerf et s'était ensuite agenouillé devant lui.

« Pourquoi tu prie ?

- Parce que sa chair va nous servir de nourriture, qu'au moins son âme rejoigne les cieux. C'est ma mère qui m'a enseigné ça.

- ...

- Quand elle était encore en vie... Quand je rapportais un animal que j'avais chassé elle priait toujours. A cette époque, je ne la comprenais pas, je trouvais ça bizarre. Mon père comprenait ce ce geste et j'ai fini par comprendre moi aussi. »

Touché par cette histoire, Natsu se mit à genoux et pria lui aussi.

_* Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai commencé à prier ? Je pense que peut-être c'est pour remercier Dieu de ce cadeau. Ma mère était une personne sensible et pleine de cœur. *_

Quand ils voulurent rentrer, ils aperçurent deux femmes. Elles n'étaient pas inconnues du roi.

« Votre majesté.

- Monseigneur.

- Ah, bonjour Lucy, bonjour Erza. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Tiens, un chat ?

- C'est Happy, mon animal de compagnie. Il est mignon non ?

Il s'approcha de lui et lui donna une petite caresse sur la tête.

« Salut Happy ! Moi c'est Grey ! Je suis un ami de Lucy ta maîtresse. »

Derrière son dos, Natsu ressentait une extrême jalousie. Il ne supportait pas que son roi soit aussi familier avec ces femmes. Il aurait aussi bien aimé être à la place du chat. Être jaloux d'un chat... Il devait vraiment se sentir mal pour penser de la sorte.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, que faites-vous ici ? Nous on était parti chasser et on a ramené un cerf.

- Eh bien, on avait l'intention de pique-niquer ensemble, n'est-ce pas Erza ? Nos chevaliers son quand à eux partis à la chasse, comme vous apparemment.

Elle avait remarqué le cerf qu'il s'apprêtait à ramener.

" Exact ! Vous êtes une amie de Dame Lucy, Erza ?

- Oui, malgré nos positions on s'apprécie beaucoup. On s'est rencontré par hasard lors d'une entrevue avec son père.

- Depuis on ne se quitte plus. On se retrouve dès que c'est possible. Nous sommes toutes deux très occupés par nos positions. »

Elles se jetèrent un regard assez particulier, il laissait présager un doute sur la véritable nature de leur relation. Lucy se posait une question.

" Qui est le garçon avec vous ?

- C'est le fils de mon épouse, Natsu.

- Euh... bonjour.

- Ah oui, tu es le fils de la princesse Jubia.

- Oui c'est ma mère, j'ai rejoint le château sur la demande de Grey.

- Tu l'appelle par son prénom, vous devez être proches.

- Aussi proche que vous que vous je pense "

Ensuite, ils discutèrent de leur vie, leur passe-temps et leurs occupations quotidiennes. Le temps passait sans qu'il s'en rendent compte mais il devait bien retourner chacun dans leur château avant la nuit.

« J'ai été content de vous revoir. A présent, nous devons y aller. »

Les deux femmes le saluèrent et partirent. Grey leur fit un petit geste avec sa main et repartit. Pendant leur trajet, Natsu bougonnait de mécontentement.

« N'en fait pas tout une histoire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les revoir sauf si ma position m'y oblige.

- Je sais mais... c'est dur pour moi... je ne supporte pas de te voir proche de quelqu'un d'autre... que moi. »

Natsu s'accrochait à lui en murmurant ces paroles.

« Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de t'abandonner une nouvelle fois. »

Natsu fut sensiblement touché par ses propos. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent à leur demeure avec la viande pour le dîner. Plus tard dans la soirée, le roi avait l'intention d'aller se coucher mais ne voyant pas Natsu, il se mit à le chercher. Il voulait lui dire bonne nuit comme chaque soir. Après avoir fouillé plusieurs recoins du château, il entra sur le toit et le découvrit contemplant les étoiles.

« C'est splendide n'est-ce pas Natsu ?

- Oui, un millier d'étoiles recouvrant le ciel de la nuit. C'est semblable à des lucioles qui se pose sur un lac et qui font apparaître des ronds sur la surface de l'eau.

- Tu es toujours aussi poétique quand tu regardes l'horizon du soir.

- Je me sens aussi calme que le ciel bleu du matin. Pendant un moment, je suis ailleurs et je suis transporté par leur luminosité.

- Tu aimes observer les étoiles et reste encore aujourd'hui comme avant, fasciné par leur éclat.

- Je te les ai fait découvrir et on passait du temps à les regarder. Je me souviens que je faisais aussi la même chose avec mon père... avant que... »

Grey vit enfin l'ouverture qu'il lui fallait pour en venir à ce sujet.

« Pourrais-tu enfin me raconter en quoi je suis responsable de la mort de ton père ? Pourquoi n'ai je pas le droit de savoir ?

- …

- Tu ne me fais vraiment plus confiance... D'accord comme tu voudras. »

Grey se releva et prit la direction de la porte. Le silence constant de son ami sur cet événement l'agaçait.

_* Il a envie de savoir, c'est normal, je lui ai sans cesse reproché cet événement sans lui donner de détails. Je me suis tu jusqu'à maintenant en ne lui révélant rien mais à quoi bon à présent ? Je ne veux plus avoir de secrets pour lui. *_

" Peux t'on sortir_ ? _Je te dirais tout ce que tu dois savoir. "

Grey n'eut rien à reprocher à sa requête. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en dehors du château et allèrent près d'un lac, lieu de discussion très calme et reposant._  
_

« Tes parents ont déménagés avec toi à cause de la guerre qu'ils entreprenaient contre Cat Shelter n'est-ce pas ? Ta venue a motivée les combattants de notre côté. Ils étaient heureux de constater que le fils du roi était là pour eux. Tes parents t'ont exposés pour montrer qu'ils avaient le soutien du prochain roi et qu'ils devaient se battre pour l'avenir du futur roi de notre pays. Cela a même encouragé d'autres habitants à s'engager pour aller au front. Parmi ces personnes, il y avait mon père.

- Pardon ? »

Natsu poursuivit son récit avec une empreinte de tristesse de plus en plus grave dans la voix.

« Il pensait partir à la guerre pour le bien de son pays... Il est mort en combattant pour le royaume qu'il aimait. Il a disparu à cause de toi, si seulement tu n'étais pas parti... si seulement tu n'étais pas parti... loin de moi. »

A mesure qu'il continuait, les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur son visage. Grey resta éperdument muet de stupeur face à cette révélation.

« Je n'en savais rien... Que t'est-il arrivé... après ?

- Ma mère s'est occupé de moi. Mon père l'avait appelé pour lui faire part de ses projets. Elle s'est montré très réticente mais a finit par céder. Après tout, il s'agissait de son rêve. Quand la nouvelle de sa mort est arrivé, ma mère s'est effondré. Moi, je n'étais pas encore au courant. Au moment où on lui a annoncé j'étais devant l'entrée du château. J'ai entendu les deux gardes qui étaient venus discuter à propos de cet événement.

- On aurait quand même pu dire la vérité à cette dame.

- On lui a dit ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. C'est une reine et même si ce n'était que son ex-mari, il y avait le risque qu'elle nous déclare la guerre.

- Ce n'était pas la faute du roi ni même de la reine et encore moins de leur fils.

- Je le sais bien, c'était indirect mais elle pourrait leur en tenir rigueur. Le roi et la reine ont montré leur fils afin de convaincre le royaume qu'ils devaient se battre pour garantir sa survie et celle de son avenir en tant que futur dirigeant d'Edonis. Ils avaient le soutien de ce garçon et d'autres personnes ont rejoint le front. Il n'en faut pas plus à une haute personnalité pour établir la guerre contre quelqu'un.

- Cet homme a quand même eu la folle idée de donner un faux nom et malgré le fait qu'il ait abandonné son titre pour rejoindre la campagne avec son fils... Il a fait la guerre sans hésitation pour la famille royale d'Edonis.

- Oui, le royaume a perdu quelqu'un de loyal et fidèle.

- … Et voilà toute l'histoire.

- Natsu, ton père est mort pour une cause juste.

- Une cause juste ? Qu'importe la raison de sa mort, je ne sais que je ne le reverrais plus.

- Mourir en réalisant ses rêves est la façon la plus noble de partir.

- Tais-toi tu ne comprends rien ! »

Il se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le lac. Heureusement, il était peu profond mais ils étaient complètement trempés.

**« **Tu ne sais pas ce que ressens ou même ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ! Je devrais te détester ou encore te mépriser mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu ! J'ai essayé chaque jour encore et encore, seulement jamais je n'ai pu t'effacer de ma mémoire ! »

Natsu s'ouvrait finalement à lui. Il pleurait, criait et martelait le corps de Grey. Il le laissa évacuer ses angoisses... et ses malheurs jusqu'à ce qu'il décide... de l'embrasser. Il saisit ses deux bras et les releva avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. L'agréable chaleur de sa bouche contre son visage. Ses pleurs cessèrent et il ferma les yeux. Grey clôt également les siens et approfondit davantage le baiser. Quand il s'écarta, il posa les mains de son bien-aimé sur son visage.

« Arrête de pleurer, je suis là ! Tu n'est plus seul !

- Je... t'aime... je t'aime... c'est... c'est quoi mon problème à la fin ? Je t'aime ! »

Il agrippa Grey par les bras et l'embrassa. Un baiser qui était donné par celui qu'il aimait. Il en avait rêvé tant de fois. Le roi le serra très fort contre lui avant de faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche. Ce doux échange dura cinq, dix minutes... ou même plus. Le temps semblait paralysé pour eux et l'instant présent paraissait une éternité.

Pourtant les deux amants ignoraient une chose. Jubia était aux alentours et les avait observé. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas les trouver et était parti les chercher, elle avait surpris leur tête-à-tête. Elle n'avait pas osée se montrer en entendant les mots étranges de son fils et n'en revenait de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Il était dans les bras d'un homme et qui plus est, le roi, son époux. Ce même roi qui était indirectement responsable de la mort de son ancien mari. La rage, la colère et la haine la rongeaient. Que son mari la trompe avec son propre fils était la pire des humiliations qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Rajouté à la disparition de son époux, c'était une double trahison pour elle. Son sang bouillonnait, son âme réclamait vengeance et celle-ci ne tardera pas à arriver.


	6. Vengeance aveugle

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. J'en appelle est chantée par Lysa Ansaldi et Alors d'accord par Cathialine Andria. Les deux chansons viennent de la comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil.**

_Vengeance aveugle_

Aucun mot ne saurait qualifié l'état de fureur dans lequel Juvia était.

Le rouge de sa colère était puissant. Un volcan jusqu'ici inactif d'une région paisible entrant soudainement en activité. Une éruption violente et inattendue laissant présager un danger imminent.

Vert de rage, une couleur aussi prononcée que les feuilles de menthe les plus foncées. Elle venait de subir une humiliation dont l'ampleur pouvait faire souffler les plus grandes tempêtes.

Et puis, le bleu... son cœur meurtri par la blessure qu'on lui avait infligée. Les énormes vagues des tsunamis qui déferlent sur les villes n'étaient rien en comparaison de son ressentiment.

L'animosité qui la rongeait... Le tuer serait trop simple... Un châtiment odieux, c'est ce qu'elle désirait lui faire subir. Le sorcier Gajil Redfox, là voilà la solution ! On dit que moyennant une certaine contribution financière il peut réaliser n'importe quel souhait, même les plus interdits. En étant insufflée d'une volonté inébranlable elle prit le chemin vers la grotte du sorcier. Quand elle fut arrivé, il prit connaissance de sa requête et débuta ses préparatifs.

« J'en appelle à Samaël prince des abîmes, l'entière jouissance et la possession du corps de Grey Fullbuster roi d'Edonis.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

- Malheureuse ! »

Gajil dressa une main devant elle pour lui faire signe de se taire.

« N'invoquez jamais ce nom-ci ! Vous allez gâter les effets du philtre ! Mais enfin savez-vous vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

- Je veux posséder Grey... de toute sa personne. Une marionnette bien docile qui saura répondre et satisfaire n'importe lequel de mes ordres ! »

Il éclata d'un rire rempli d'effroi.

« Ma belle dame ! Le corps et l'esprit ne sont pas, le cœur. Comme toutes celles qui viennent me trouver, vous exiger, l'amour absolue ! Or mon philtre ne vous accordera de l'être aimé, que la dépendance à votre présence.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Pas du tout !

- A moins que...

- Dites ! Je suis prête à payer, le prix qu'il faudra !

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'argent, madame. Il nous faudra alors invoquer...

- Les démons... le diable ?

- Ahahaha ! Comme vous y allez ! On ne dérange pas, Satan ! Mais ! Pour la maîtresse du roi... il s'invite ! Être vous prête au grand sacrifice ? A vivre les mystères du sabbat ? »

Elle réfléchit à la question un bref instant mais sa détermination était sans faille.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Le ténébreux eut un rictus amusé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jubia était fin prête.

_* Enfilez cette tenue de sorcière et dansez en récitant cette incantation. Ayez l'air d'une prêtresse qui cherche soumet une requête aux hautes instances de l'Enfer. *_

_Donne moi puissance et gloire._

_Qu'elles viennent de la lumière ou du noir._

_Donne moi force et pouvoir._

_Et prend tout ce que tu peux avoir._

_Amen._

Je suis prête à tout ! Mon sang bouillonne, mes yeux deviennent rouges et mon corps bout de colère.

_J'en appelle, aux forces de l'univers._

_J'en appelle, au ventre de la terre._

_J'en appelle, aux astres et leurs mystères._

_Je m'en remets à toi, je m'en remets à toi._

J'envoie un appel dans la profondeur des Enfers... Je requiers la présence de Satan pour accomplir ma vengeance !

_Donne moi d'autres croyances._

_Qu'elles raniment les cendres de l'espérance._

_Donne moi une autre chance. _

_Apprends moi quoi répondre au silence._

_Amen._

Cet homme qui ne m'a jamais réellement aimé ! Il sera à moi, rien qu'à moi et pas à mon... non, ce garçon n'est plus mon fils !

_J'en appelle, aux forces de l'univers._

_J'en appelle, au ventre de la terre._

_J'en appelle, aux astres et leurs mystères._

_Je m'en remets à toi, je m'en remets à toi, je m'en remets à toi._

Entendez ma prière... Je vous offre un peu de mon sang et une mèche de cheveux lui appartenant. Je l'avais prélevé après notre mariage ,et aujourd'hui je vais te punir en m'en servant contre toi !

_Donne-moi puissance et gloire._

_Qu'elle vienne de la lumière ou du noir._

_Donne-moi force et pouvoir._

_Et prends tout ce que tu peux avoir._

_Amen._

Tout ce temps gâché mais qui peut encore être rattrapé ! Je vais accomplir ce rituel qui me permettra de posséder ton cœur !

_J'en appelle, au ventre de la terre._

_J'en appelle, aux astres et leurs mystères._

_Je m'en remets à toi, je m'en remets à toi._

Dorénavant, on pourra vivre comme un vrai couple. Le roi et la reine d'un royaume où j'en serais la principale dirigeante.

_J'en appelle, aux forces de l'univers._

_J'en appelle, au ventre de la terre._

_J'en appelle, aux astres et leurs mystères._

_Je m'en remets à toi, je m'en remets à toi._

_J'en appelle._

Ton destin désormais m'appartient ! Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre ce couteau et... tuer... cet... enfant.

« Fais-le ! Si tu poignardes ce nouveau né, ton souhait sera réalisé.

- N-n-n-n-n-nooooooooooooon ! »

Terrifiée à l'idée de commettre un tel acte, elle s'enfuit précipitamment. Cependant, sa course fut rapidement interrompue par l'arrivée inopinée des gardes de sa majesté. Le sorcier également, retrouvé prisonnier.

« Maintenant messieurs... laissez-nous. Gérard, restez ! Madame... Alors ainsi vous m'avez trahi ! »

Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été prise en flagrant délit de sorcellerie, Jubia essaya de ne pas se laisser démonter.

« Sire, je suis coupable parce que vous le croyez... Attendez, comment m'avez trouvé ?

- Il se faisait tard et vous n'étiez pas là, j'ai envoyé un garde vous cherchez. Quand il a vous vu par hasard entrer chez ce sorcier, il m'a aussitôt prévenu.

- Vous avez eu de la chance... Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Rien du tout. Au nom de votre fils madame, je vous garde à la cour. Mais je vous prierais, de respecter ma personne, et d'observer la plus grande réserve à mon égard. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle baissa la tête, l'air déconfit et partit en direction de nulle part à petits pas.

« Comme il vous plaira, sire... Soyez heureux, vous... et mon fils.

- A propos de ça... je vous prie d'excuser de vous avoir trompé de la sorte, mais je n'ai pas pour autant l'intention de renoncer à lui.

- Je m'y attendais... Je suppose que c'était ainsi depuis longtemps... Non, pas la peine de m'en dire davantage, c'est déjà bien assez...

- Je vous attends demain, madame. Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous avait fait. Juste une chose... ne songez pas à recommencer une pareille mesquinerie. Je ne serais pas aussi tendre si vous dûtes refaire une erreur pareille !

- Oui... bien sûr. »

Il attendit qu'elle soit bien éloignée avant de parler.

« Gérard, je veux que vous gardiez secret ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Personne ne doit être mis au courant, ni même Natsu !

- Il en sera fait selon vos désir, monseigneur. »

Anéanti... Sa dernière tentative fut vaine... Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Se tuer ? Non, ce serait trop simple. S'il y avait quelque chose à faire... oui... sa faute... tout est de la faute de son fils ! Ce bâtard qui l'avait trahi en aimant de la sorte son propre époux... Il paiera pour ce qu'il lui a fait perdre ! Elle se dirigea au château avec une idée bien précise en tête. Une fois arrivé, elle monta chercher dans ses affaires l'arme que son ami lui avait laissé il y a plusieurs années. Elle allait en faire bonne usage, elle avait une mission à remplir ! Par la suite, elle se rendit dans la chambre de son fils, il était profondément endormi. Cependant, quand elle s'approcha de lui, le bruit le réveilla.

« Maman ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé. Je ne t'avais pas souhaité bonne nuit... »

Natsu fut surpris d'une pareille raison.

« J'ai n'ai plus deux ans ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça ! »

Elle s'approcha de son visage et posa un baiser sur son front.

« Veux-tu que je te chante une berceuse pour t'aider à te rendormir ?

- Maman, j'ai passé l'âge !

- Tu ne veux pas ? Même si aujourd'hui tu es un homme, pour moi tu restes toujours mon petit garçon. »

En voyant l'air perturbé de sa mère, Natsu se dit qu'il pouvait lui accorder ce petit plaisir.

« D'accord, mais j'aimerais que ce soit ma chanson préféré.

- Bien sûr, c'est ce qui était prévu. »

_Je sais qu'un jour ton tour viendra  
Ne t'inquiète pas personne n'est condamné  
Fils de rien ou fils de roi  
Où tu seras je serais à tes côtés  
Il y a toujours cet ange au fond de toi  
Où tu iras prêt à te consoler  
_

Malgré les actes odieux que tu as commis contre moi en n'en ayant pas conscience... tu es encore mon fils. De l'enfer ou le paradis, je crois que tu rejoindra les anges.

_Alors d'accord  
Que rien ne gâche ta vie  
Ça n'en vaut pas la peine  
C'est l'amour qui t'emmène  
Alors d'accord  
Qu'une danse te fasse envie  
Sache qu'on en sort grandi  
D'oser le premier pas  
_

Aimer n'est pas un crime en soit... Mais s'enticher d'un homme qui est le mari de sa mère est une faute impardonnable !

_Au clair obscur des châteaux  
Les fées t'avaient aussi tourné le dos  
Ne te résous jamais à t'oublier  
Il te faudra apprendre à exister  
_

Tu as perdu ton père en étant encore bien jeune. Ça n'a été pas facile pour moi non plus. Le passé vécu n'est rien en comparaison de ce présent calamiteux.

_Alors d'accord, que rien ne gâche ta vie  
Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est l'amour qui t'emmène  
Alors d'accord, qu'une danse te fasse envie  
Sache qu'on en sort grandi, d'oser le premier pas  
_

Je suppose que je me mens à moi-même en rejetant la faute aux autres car c'est bien moi la sotte dans l'histoire. Mais... il faut bien que je trouve un coupable, non ?

_Alors, va où ça te dis  
Alors, fais ce que tu dois _

Une dernière caresse sur le visage et ça y est, son petit garçon dormait à poings fermés. Elle avait le champ libre pour agir.

« Adieu, Natsu, je t'aime... »

Elle sortit son arme. Elle était prête à abattre son fils juste pour se soulager de tout son mépris à l'égard du roi. Ensuite elle n'aurait plus qu'à se tuer aussi ! C'était le seul échappatoire qu'elle avait... Grey allait perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher et elle aura eu sa vengeance ! Est-ce ainsi que cela devait se terminer ? Natsu mourant de la main de sa propre mère, par pur égoïsme ?

« Madame. »

Elle fit volte-face et constata qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce.


	7. Affligeantes conséquences

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. **

**Aimer et Coupables viennent de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette. On aime tous un jour et La vie de château sont de la comédie musicale Cendrillon. **

**J'espère que la façon dont je représente Natsu ne gêne personne. **

_Affligeantes conséquences_

« Monseigneur... Je pris pour que vous puissiez revenir parmi nous. »

Gérard se tenait près du lit de son roi, avec une mine remplie d'inquiétude. Grey était allongé sur son lit torse nu et son corps couvert de bandages.

« Qu'à t-il pu donc se passer entre vous et madame Jubia pour que cela finisse de la sorte ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi ! »

Natsu venait d'entrer pour être au chevet de son tendre prince.

« Vous êtes-vous remis du choc ?

- … Non.

- Je vois. Changeons de sujet pour le moment... Sa majesté est vous, est-ce depuis longtemps que vous...

- ...Vous êtes au courant …

- Sachez que je n'ai pas pour autant l'intention de vous juger. Je respecte les choix de mon roi, même si ça a provoqué des conséquences désastreuses.

- Je le sais bien, je n'aurais pu imaginer que ma mère lui tirerait dessus... Grey, excuse-moi... »

Il approcha une chaise du lit avant de s'y asseoir. Il saisit également une des mains de son amant pour la mettre entre la sienne.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi, alors que toi tu me chéris tellement. Je n'avais fait que te haïr et toi, tu m'as toujours aimé.

- Si je puis me permettre d'intervenir monsieur.

- Oui ?

- Même après qu'ils aient déménagé, sa majesté me parlait continuellement de vous. »

Natsu eut de gros yeux d'étonnement.

« C'est vrai ? Je n'en savais rien.

- Après plusieurs années, vous étiez revenu auprès de lui. Il a refoulé son passé pour vous accorder entièrement son présent.

_- _On dirais vraiment que vous savez beaucoup de choses sur nous.

- Je ne sais que ce que sa majesté m'a raconté. Comme son père et sa mère demeuraient souvent occupés, il se confiait souvent à ne répétaispas ce qu'il m'avouait à ses parents. C'était des paroles secrètes entre lui et moi.

- C'est très honorable de votre part.

- Merci. De cette façon, je me sentais proche de lui. Dans les moments privés j'étais son confident et dans la vie de roi je suis son subalterne dévoué. Je suis fier d'être eu service d'un tel homme. Mais, revenons-en au fait de son enfance, il avait toujours manifesté de profonds remords après vous avoir quitté de la sorte.

- Je sais, enfin... J'ai fini par le comprendre. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Bonjour, je viens prendre des nouvelles de sa majesté.

- Bonjour Laxus, notre bon roi s'est remit de ses blessures. Il est aujourd'hui dans un profond sommeil. Sinon, désiriez-vous autre chose ?

- En effet, Gérard, nous aurions besoin de ton aide pour régler certaines formalités que actuellement, notre roi ne peut remplir.

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas j'arrive. Excusez-moi, je dois m'absenter. Je vous laisse prendre soin de lui monsieur Natsu. »

Il répondit avec une volonté apparente.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi Gérard ! »

Il était désormais seul avec son bien-aimé. Ne sachant pas spécialement quoi faire. Il se décida à fredonner une chanson qu'il aimait éperdument. Peut-être que cela pourra le réveiller, on ne sait jamais ?

_Aimer, c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
Aimer, c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux  
Aimer, c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau_

Tu es aux frontières de la mort. Ne meurt pas, Grey. Reviens... reviens pour moi.

_Aimer, c'est voler le temps  
Aimer, c'est rester vivant  
Et brûler au cœur d'un volcan  
Aimer, c'est c'qu'y a d'plus grand_

Qu'a t-il pu donc arriver lors de cette fameuse nuit ? J'étais présent mais je n'ai vu que le sang coulé de ta blessure après t'être fait tiré dessus.

_Aimer, c'est plus fort que tout  
Donner, le meilleur de nous  
Aimer, et sentir son cœur  
Aimer, pour avoir moins peur_

Je n'ai comme seul souvenir de cette soirée que le visage de ma mère complètement effarée par son acte. Si elle voulait vraiment l'abattre, pourquoi serait-elle venue dans sa chambre... Elle ne voulait quand même pas le... Non, ce n'est pas possible...

_Aimer, c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
Aimer, c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux  
Aimer, c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
Aimer, c'est voler le temps  
Aimer, c'est rester vivant  
Et brûler au cœur d'un volcan  
Aimer, c'est c'qu'y a d'plus grand_

Nous sommes des amoureux vivant jusqu'à présent une relation que... j'apprécie. Retrouver mon ami d'enfance que j'avais longtemps chéri sans qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments à mon égard.

_Aimer, c'est brûler ses nuits  
Aimer, c'est payer le prix  
Et donner un sens à sa vie  
Aimer, c'est brûler ses nuits_

Tu es mon bon roi à moi... Une couronne doré coiffant tes cheveux bleu marines. Une nuit se levant derrière sa longue cape sombre. Ce moment de la journée le suit comme une ombre dont il est le maître.

_Aimer, c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
Aimer, c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux  
Aimer, c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau_  
_Aimer..._

Ne meurs pas ! Si cela arrivait je n'aurais plus de raison de rester dans ce monde tourmenté. Il n'y qu'avec toi que je désire vivre. Une haute instance instance de ce royaume que je servirais vaillamment, son chevalier fidèle et dévoué, qui respectera la moindre de ses volontés.

Après ce bref instant de mélomanie, il se se laissa prostré contre le lit. Quelle ne fut pas surprise, quand il sentit une main s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux.

« Bonjour Natsu.

- Greeeeeeeeeeyyyy ! »

Le roi l'accueillit à bras ouverts esquissant quand même une grimace de douleur à cause de ces blessures. Dès qu'ils s'enlacèrent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent suivi de leurs lèvres, avides de goûter à celle de l'être aimé auxquelles le goût manquait cruellement.

« Je crois avoir un peu trop dormi. T'ai-je manqué ?

- Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tout seul.

- C'est vrai... et au moins tu es la première personne que j'ai vu en me réveillant. Et ça, c'est un plaisir qui n'a pas de prix. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais chanter. Depuis quand fredonnes-tu d'aussi belles paroles ?

- Dans le passé... à l'époque où me sentais trahie et mon cœur était en miettes. »

Grey prit conscience de sa maladresses.

« Natsu... Je suis désolé.

- J'ai juste prononcé ce que mon esprit me dictait. C'était comme une chanson... »

POV Natsu

_Tout peu changer tout a coup._

Notre univers intérieur bascule entièrement.

_Une histoire commencer malgré tout._

On ignore encore le véritable sens de cette sensation qui nous parcoure le corps.

_On ressent, comme un rendez vous._

C'est comme si tu m'attirais sans le vouloir. J'ai envie de marcher à tes côtés.

_Une route à suivre._

Doit-on se laisser par ce chemin ? La décision appartient à nous seul.

_Même si je ne suis personne._

Il m'a laissé derrière avant de déguerpir avec ses parents. N'étais-je qu'un boulet pour lui ?

_Je saurais lui rendre ce qu'il me donne._

S'il y avait un espoir pour que tu éprouves des sentiments similaires à ceux que j'ai pour toi... J'aimerais tant y croire.

_Un peu de rêve dans ma vie, une éclaircie._

La vie à la campagne avec mon père me plaît. Mais toi, tu es ce que je désire le plus au monde.

_Comme je suis, suis-je assez bien pour lui ?  
M'aimera- t-il ?  
Moi qui ne connaît pas l'amour.  
Est-il vrai que l'on aime tous un jour ?_

Un vulgaire enfant qui ne possède rien de comparable à lui. Je reste quand même son meilleur ami_._

_Changer de vie, de décor._

Obtenir un rang social équivalent au tien. J'ignore si une telle chose est possible mais elle me permettrait de te rejoindre.

_S'il est permis de rêver encore._

Les songes sont l'outil de la création humaine. On peut imaginer une infinité de choses dans ce merveilleux paradis.

_Nos destins pourraient-il, changer ainsi, en une seule nuit ?_

Je souhaiterais te retrouver ne serait ce que le temps d'une soirée où je pourrais... tout t'avouer.

_Comme je suis, suis-je assez bien pour lui ?  
M'aimera-t-il ?  
Moi qui ne connaît pas l'amour, tant de regards l'entoure.  
Est- il vrai que l'on aime tous un jour ?_

Tomber amoureux sans savoir quoi faire par la suite, c'est dur à surmonter. On finit par mettre ça de côté et reprendre notre train de vie quotidien sans se soucier du reste.

_Il n'est pas fait pour moi, il faudra m'y faire._

Un simple sujet d'un gigantesque royaume ne peut ainsi s'être amouraché de la plus haute instance qui règne ici. Cela ne mènera à rien...

_Comment croire en nous ?_

Qu'est-ce qui me donne encore autant envie d'échanger un baiser avec lui ? Le fait d'avoir été son amie d'enfance ? Cela n'est en rien une quelconque preuve d'amour.

_S'il me voit un jour ?_

Un banal gamin des rues n'aillant que pour seule domicile, une maison en bois avec son père. Nous sommes trop différents.

_Comme je suis, suis-je assez bien pour lui.  
Était- ce écrit ? Serais-ce l'amour ?  
Moi j'y crois, j'y ai peut être droit.  
Rêver aussi, rêver comme nous.  
Et qu'on aime tous un jour. _

J'ignore si ta peine est semblable à la mienne. Je l'espère car cela signifierait que tu ne me voyais pas que comme un camarade de jeu. Nous reverrons-nous un jour Grey ?

Fin POV Natsu

« Très belle chanson, elle traduit une grande sensibilité derrière la peine encourue par le passé.

- Merci, ça m'était juste venue sur l'instant et...

- Tu sais, moi aussi, j'aime chanter dans les moments de solitude..

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que nous avions ce point commun.

- Je me suis adonné à cette habitude plusieurs mois après que nous nous soyons quittés. C'était par une belle soirée comme on aimait les regarder du tant où nous étions enfant. Le beau manteau noir de la nuit était couvert d'étoiles. »

POV Grey

_J'ai la vie de château._

_Les gens me couvrent de cadeau._

_Et se pâme à mes moindres mots._

_Mais, tout ça n'est qu'une illusion._

Par raison politique, j'ai été amené à changer de domicile brusquement.

_Je ne peux faire un pas._

_Sans une foule derrière moi._

_On me croît au dessus des lois._

_Mais, je suis en prison._

On suppose qu'être haut placé permet de tout avoir. C'est une gigantesque erreur car tout l'or du monde ne pourrait acheter l'amour véritable qui lie deux personnes. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ainsi.

_Dites-moi ce qu'il manque à ma vie._

_A mon cœur je suis sourd_

_Retrouver l'espoir et l'envie._

_Je sais qu'un jour._

Ces précieux moments me reviennent incessamment en mémoire. Sa présence à mes côtés n'est plus mais il me reste encore une chose : mes souvenirs.

_L'homme qui sommeille en moi._

_Doit suivre sa voie, ses propres choix, sans peur du vide._

_Toi, roi pour déployer tes ailes._

_Retrouver l'essentiel._

_N'être qu'un simple mortel._

_Révolte-toi, redeviens-toi_

Je ne puis dire à mes parents ce qui me tracasse nuit et jour, minute par minute et semaine après semaine. Je me contente d'afficher une mine de circonstance qui satisfait tout le monde.

_Et si vous me jugez._

_Comme un vulgaire enfant gâté. _

_Oui, l'argent peut tout acheter._

_Mais, la vraie richesse est ailleurs._

J'ai été longtemps jugé comme un enfant chanceux. On ne me reconnaissait pas à ma juste valeur, c'était seulement au prestige de ma position que je devais ma réussite. On me voyait de cette manière mais Natsu fut le seul à n'avoir eu aucun préjugé en me rencontrant.

_Pour un peu de clarté._

_Je pourrais tout abandonner._

_Même le rang de majesté._

_Gagner en bonheur._

Je pourrais fuguer, tout laisser derrière moi. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Parler n'amène à rien tant que l'on n'agit pas. Et moi, je ne bouge pas pour changer les choses.

_Dites-moi ce qu'il manque à ma vie._

_Peut-être un peu d'amour._

_Retrouver l'espoir et l'envie._

_Je sais qu'un jour._

Un morceau de mon âme me manque. Pourquoi dois-je constamment me demander ce qui m'a pris ? Après tout, je l'ai juste laissé derrière comme un vulgaire objet dont je n'aurais plus besoin après utilisation. Alors quel est cette immense vide que je ressens ?

_L'homme qui sommeille en moi._

_Doit suivre sa voie, ses propres choix, sans peur du vide._

_Toi, roi pour déployer tes ailes._

_Retrouver l'essentiel._

_N'être qu'un simple mortel._

_Révolte-toi, redeviens-toi._

Quand je repense à toi, une infime volupté me parcourt l'échine. Je ne laisse personne me voir comme ça, je suis plus serein quand j'y pense seul.

_Retrouver l'essentiel._

_N'être qu'un simple mortel._

_Déployer mes ailes._

_Répondre à l'appel._

_Révolte-toi, redeviens-toi._

L'être aimé que l'on désirait à nouveau rencontrer et ensuite ne plus s'en séparer. Au vue de ma position, cela me semble être une action difficile à réaliser. Nous reverrons-nous un jour Natsu ?

Fin POV Grey

« C'est bien aussi comme mélodie. Une douce symphonie sonne dans mes oreilles en t'écoutant.

- Oh, tu me flattes là. Je ne suis pas aussi sensible que je semble paraître. »

Gérard frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre du roi.

« Monseigneur, vous avez repris connaissance !

- Eh oui, Gérard, désolé pour tous les soucis que j'ai pu causer.

- Je vous en prie, votre santé passe avant tout. Et puis dans le pire des cas...

- Natsu aurait dû prendre ma place, étant le membre le plus proche de ma famille.

- Oui, c'est cela en effet. J'ai quand même préférer me charger des dispositions qui étaient à votre charge durant ces trois derniers jours.

- Et je vous en remercie. Je doute que Natsu soit prêt à monter sur le trône. Il faudra bien lui apprendre ce que représente le roi et ses obligations. Il est encore trop tôt.

- Excusez-moi, je peux m'exprimer s'il vous plait ! »

Grey et Gérard sursautèrent en entendant Natsu se manifester de la sorte.

« Bon, merci. Concernant mon avenir, on pourra voir ça un autre jour. Mais, Grey je ne t'avais pas posé la question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec maman ?

- …

- Sire, y a t-il quelque chose que vous ne voudriez pas que nous sachions ?

- Ce n'est pas ça... Plus tard, je vous raconterais tout plus tard. Pour le moment, faites savoir à tout le monde que le roi va mieux et qu'il pourra bientôt retourner à ses occupations.

- Très bien. »

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux et pourtant, la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous pour Jubia. Elle pensait à ce qui va lui arriver et à ce qui s'est passé il y a de cela trois jours dans sa cellule.

_Que nos vies ne soient plus  
Que des bateaux perdus  
Pourquoi vivre encore  
Quand nos enfants sont morts  
Et que Dieu et les hommes  
Voient ce que nous sommes_

Que devrais-je faire maintenant ? Il ne va pas tarder à venir pour annoncer la sentence que je vais devoir encourir. Oh seigneur, ma vie a atteint son point de non-retour.

_Que leurs âmes de cristal  
Nous pardonnent pour le mal  
Que nos dieux en colère  
Nous ont laissé leur faire  
Et qu'ils reposent en paix  
Et qu'ils s'aiment à jamais_

Mon existence dans cette vaste contrée est vaine, j'ai blessé la seule personne à qui je tenais de toute mon âme. Je souhaitais uniquement qu'il me remarque, qu'il ne voient que moi et personne d'autre, que je sois son centre d'attention. Enfin, ça ne sert plus à rien de penser à lui, il s'est amouraché de mon... … de fils.

Étant déshonorée à tous les niveaux, elle se décida à quitter ce monde ce soir-même. Elle eut malgré un seul regret : de partir en ne sachant pas pourquoi le roi avait lui même pressé la détente de l'arme. Oui... pourquoi avait-il agit de la sorte ?

POV Jubia

« Madame. »

Elle avait fait volte-face et constata qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce.

« V-v-votre majesté, que faites-vous ici ?

- C'est à moi que reviendrais le droit de vous posez cette question !

- Vous saviez que je viendrais ici ?

- En réalité c'est le contraire. J'espérais sincèrement ne pas vous voir ici. Il faut croire que vous n'avez pas pris ma menace au sérieux.

- Êtes-vous vraiment en position de me juger ? Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas d'arme.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir une.

- Vous êtes bien confiant, je pourrais vous tuer sur-le-champ.

- Vous n'en ferez rien, la détonation alarmera tout le château. Ce n'est qu'une tentative désespérée de la part d'une femme prête à tout pour se faire justice elle-même.

- Je ne vous permet pas de me parler sur ce ton ! »

Elle pointa l'arme en direction du roi.

« Et maintenant, vous permettrez-vous encore de porter un jugement sur moi ? »

Il s'avança en conservant une mine parfaitement impassible qui ne laissait rien transparaitre.

« Je me permets de continuer et d'affirmer que vous êtes pitoyable... madame ! Si vous vous voulez tirer, allez-y ! »

Les mains de la demoiselle tremblèrent. Malgré toute la haine et le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme, elle ne parvenait pas à appuyer sur la détente. Éprouvait-elle encore des sentiments pour cet être méprisable qui avait gâché et brisé tout ses rêves. Impossible !

« Madame ? Vous ne voulez pas tirer ? »

Après mure réflexion, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à une pareille ignominie.

_* N-n-n-n-n-n-nooooooooon, je ne peux pas faire une telle chose ! *_

Au vue de son état, Grey compris qu'elle n'était plus apte à tirer, il s'approcha donc d'elle.

« Il me semble que peu importe les moyens, vous ne sembles pas capable d'approuver une relation entre deux hommes.

- Jamais ! Ça jamais !

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Je pense que je dois vous montrer l'étendue de ma résolution. »

Étant maintenant face à face devant elle, il prit le canon de l'arme et le pointa sur sa poitrine, sans pour autant enlever l'arme des mains de Jubia.

« Mais mais, que faites-vous ? »

Grey la fixait avec un regard complètement inhabituel. On aurait dit un homme prêt à mourir sans le moindre remord et sans aucune crainte manifeste.

« Madame... J'aime votre fils de tout mon cœur. »

Il passa ses doigts sur ceux de Jubia qui maintenaient la détente... et il appuya dessus. Un coup de feu retentit, ce qui réveilla Natsu et alarma les personnes des chambres voisines.

« Quoi, que se passe t-il... »

Le corps de son ami d'enfance se trouvait étendu sur le sol.

« Greyyyyyyy !

- Monsieur Natsu, j'ai entendu tirer. Y a t-il un... ! Votre majesté ! »

C'était fini. Son fils venait d'être témoin de cette scène qui restait un mystère totale même pour elle. Gérard avait également rappliqué et, ayant constaté les faits, il appela les gardes. Et moi, j'étais à genoux par terre, l'arme reposait encore dans mes mains. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire. Les gardes m'ont jeté en cellule et se sont ensuite occupé du roi.

Fin POV Jubia

Une heure plus tard, les gardes allèrent chercher Jubia à la demande de Grey. Seulement quand ils arrivèrent, il était trop tard.

Jubia s'était pendue aux barreaux de la fenêtre de sa cellule en faisant un nœud coulant avec ses draps...


	8. Un monde à nous

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. La chanson vient de la comédie musicale Les dix commandements. **

**Désole pour ce TRÈS long retard. *va pas faire un roman pour dire le pourquoi du retard, ça intéressera personne***

_Un monde à nous_

Les circonstances qui ont poussées Mademoiselle Juvia a de sa mort durent dissimulées au royaume pour ne pas compromettre sa majesté. En effet, un roi avait ce genre de pouvoir d'étouffer les choses « compromettantes » envers sa personne bien que dans le cas présent, il n'était qu'en partie responsable de l'acte commis par sa défunte épouse.

Je tiens ce journal depuis le jour où sa Majesté est monté sur le trône, conformément à la volonté de son père. J'y ai consigné tout ce qu'a traversé ou ressenti Mr Grey : la tristesse qu'il a éprouvé après la mort de ses parents, son amour naissant pour Mr Natsu... Qu'importe que sa majesté ait rompu les convenances traditionnelles en s'amourachant d'un homme, devenu également son beau-fils, les futures générations ont le droit de savoir la vérité sur leurs ancêtres, aussi cruelle puisse telle être parfois. Je me rappelle encore l'enterrement de Mademoiselle Juvia. Beaucoup de sujets de notre royaume étaient venus y assister. Après tout, Mme la reine était grandement apprécié par le peuple.

Malheureusement et c'est une chose qui accable encore aujourd'hui monseigneur Grey, son beau-fils n'a pas assisté à l'enterrement de sa mère. Non, au lieu de ça, il s'est en allé récupérer de ses affaires, de l'argent, et est parti pour ne plus jamais revenir. La raison de ce départ précipité demeure encore obscure à nos yeux. Est-il parti parce qu'il avait compris que son amant était responsable des tourments qui préoccupaient sa défunte mère ou alors, était-il assez désespéré pour partir... la rejoindre ?

« Non, je refuse de croire une telle chose. »

Gérard se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir son roi à ses côtés.

« Me serais-je exprimé à haute voix ?

- En effet, je peux constater qu'avec le temps, tu n'as pas perdu cette habitude quelque peu embarrassante, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était le mot juste. Gérard avait détourné la tête pour cacher sa gêne que son roi l'ait entendu énoncer des paroles aussi peu joyeuses concernant son bien-aimé compagnon.

« V... veuillez... veuillez m'excuser, je ne pensais certainement pas ce que...»

- Demain, cela fera cinq ans, cinq ans jour pour jour. »

Plus d'humeur songeuse, nostalgique, qu'en colère contre son serviteur, Grey prit un siège et s'assied à côté de Gérard.

« J'ai beaucoup pleuré lors de son départ. Oh bien sûr, personne n'en sait rien, toi y compris. Je suis demeuré stoïque face à mon entourage. Puisque je suis le roi, je me devais d'agir ainsi. »

Gérard fut surpris. Il se revoyait de nouveau dans le passé, durant l'enfance de son roi. A maintes occasions, il avait été son confident lors de situations difficiles ou lorsque la pression devenait trop forte. Il ne savait pas à qui parler, les personnes lui faisaient peur. Ayant compris ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit du petit garçon, Gérard s'était proposé de l'écouter dans une salle, en tête à tête, chose à laquelle Grey fut réticent au début. Heureusement, suite à plusieurs courtoisies et paroles afin de le détendre, il avait accepté.

Avec le temps, la crainte du roi vis à vis des autres s'était évanoui mais il n'avait jamais cessé de s'adresser à Gérard et à personne d'autre, lorsqu'il souhaitait s'épancher. Cette constatation le rendait toujours très heureux et de voir que sa majesté n'avait pas perdu cette habitude lui fit esquisser un sourire.

« Je vous écoute. Je vous en prie, parlez librement.

- J'ai toujours voulu t'en parler durant ces cinq dernières années seulement... Je ne sais pas, à chaque fois, je renonçais au dernier moment. Je me cachais sous le masque de sa majesté, le roi, fort, imposant qui, malgré la perte de sa femme, et celle de l'homme qu'il aimait, devait demeurer impassible.

- Je sais qu'il n'en est rien. On peut ne pas laisser transparaitre ces sentiments mais notre cœur est meurtri, blessé et ça, c'est difficile à contenir.

- Oui, je suppose. Je repense sans cesse à cette journée où il m'a quitté... »

Sa mine s'assombrit, néanmoins, il regardait fixement son ami et également confident, droit dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il avait régressé au stade où il était lors de son enfance.

« Il pleuvait ce jour-là et le crépuscule s'apprêtait à tomber, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... C'était directement après que je lui ai annoncé le décès de sa mère. Il s'était enfui dès qu'il avait réalisé que je ne mentais pas. J'étais parti à sa poursuite. »

POV Grey

« Natsu, NA-TSU, où es-tu ? NATSU ! »

Une pluie diluvienne tombait, la foudre retentissait et la nuit obscurcissait encore plus les nuages déjà sombres. Je n'arrivais pas à le repérer dans la pénombre et ses traces de pas se mêlaient à celles de ceux qui marchaient dans les alentours du château quotidiennement.

_* Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Où est-il ? *_

J'ignore combien de temps exactement je suis resté dehors à le chercher, deux, trois heures... davantage ? Je m'en fichais royalement, tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux, c'était de le retrouver, de le serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de l'avoir auprès de moi. Pourquoi Dieu était-il si injuste avec moi ?

Après un temps indéfinissable, la fatigue commençait à me gagner, aussi mes jambes me lâchèrent et je me laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol boueux. Dans un état de détresse profond, l'homme que je chérissait plus que tout au monde m'avait été enlevé, il ne voulait plus rester avec moi. Je sentais alors quelque chose perler au coin de mes yeux, quelque chose de chaud, de plus profond que n'importe quelle pluie. Les larmes du cœur, pas celles que l'on verse pour un simple film à l'eau de rose ou à la lecture d'un livre du même genre, non, les larmes d'un être accablé du chagrin de la disparation de son âme sœur. Ne pas savoir si il nous sera possible de revoir cette personne est d'une douleur incommensurable.

_Y a des montagnes qui pleurent, des cascades innocentes, et moi qui ne dis rien, devant tes yeux qui mentent._

Pourtant, je veux croire à ton retour, non ! Je CROIS à son retour. Je sais que tu me reviendras, Natsu. Après tout, je t'aime, et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

_J'ai des envies de pluies violentes, dont tu ne verrais jamais une goutte, d'être la faille ou bien l'absente, mais tu me parles et je t'écoute._

Je hurle à à pleins poumons, perdre ma voix est le dernier de mes soucis à cet instant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai passé la corde autour du cou que je sache ? Pourquoi dois-je subir les conséquences d'un acte dont je suis étranger ?

_Il fait si beau ailleurs, quand l'amour est en route, et qu'il tutoie les heures, en effeuillant le doute._

Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Tu as peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, de mieux que moi, qui ne te fera pas souffrir comme moi alors que je n'ai eu de cesse de vouloir regagner ton pardon après avoir reconnu mes méfaits.

_Ici c'est un drôle de désert, j'entends juste mon cœur qui bat, tout seul, comme un piteux hiver, et je comprends qu'on n'en veuille pas._

_Mais tu t'en vas, mais tu t'en vas._

_Y a des vallées où dorment, des anges aux reflets bleus._

Je devrais rester ici, ne plus bouger. Je pourrais partir en paix, à quoi bon vivre sans l'amour. Un infime sourire me vient en me rappelant cette phrase de Scarlett O'Hara, «Vivre sans amour, c'est vivre infirme. »

_Mais qu'un amour s'en aille, et je renonce à Dieu._

Je ne ressentirais rien d'autre que du soulagement à ce départ. Ce poids sur ma poitrine me pèse tellement, je veux qu'il disparaisse, par n'importe quel moyen.

_J'ai des envies de magie noire, dont tu n'as pas le moindre doute, d'être sans faille et sans mémoire, mais je suis là et je t'écoute._

J'ai l'argent, le pouvoir, les choses communes que le commun des mortels souhaiterait posséder, malgré ça, je ne suis pas heureux. Rien de tout ce que je possède ne pouvait m'aider.

Quand les soleils t'appellent, tu ne peux pas savoir, qu'en te brûlant les ailes, tu peux briser l'espoir.

J'avais cru, c'est horrible de le dire, j'avais cru être en fin débarrassé d'un fardeau par son décès. Non pas que j'espérais qu'elle agisse d'une manière aussi désinvolte. La savoir coupable d'un grave crime me suffisait car ainsi je pouvais la faire disparaître de mon existence, du moins, de celle de mes sentiments envers son fils, mon propre beau-fils, je le sais bien.

_Ici la terre est sans attrait, mais elle est libre, on peut l'aimer.  
Et tu t'apprêtes à la quitter, comme un amour quand il se tait._

_Mais tu t'en vas, mais tu t'en vas, mais tu t'en vas._

_Toutes mes histoires d'avant, de quand j'étais sans roi, me parlaient d'un amant, mais pas d'amour sans toi._

De belles personnes ont croisées mon existence, ce n'est pas pour autant que je les désirais. Il n'y avait que Natsu qui occupait mon esprit, mon âme, mon cœur, mais où est-il maintenant ?

_J'ai pas envie de tes combats, je voudrais bien changer ta route.  
Mais je suis là le cœur qui bat, qui t'entends plus, mais qui t'écoute._

Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ma poitrine, saigne où est-ce mon cœur qui pleure ?

_Où s'en vont les mirages, quand ils ont disparu.  
Qui les tiendra en cage, pour qu'on ne les voit plus._

Ah, la blessure que sa mère m'a infligée, la plaie s'est rouverte. Uhhhh ! Je sens que je perds connaissance, je crois ma conscience vacille... arghhh... errrrr...  
_  
Moi qui ne suis que d'ici, je sais que c'est la nuit qui vient. _

_Avec ses ombres et puis ses gris, et quelque chose de moi en moins._

« Natsu... Na-ts-u... Natsu... Natsu... »

J'ignore à ce moment-là si je rêvais ou divaguais, j'ai cru entendre mon amour me parler, presque dans un murmure porté par le vent et traversant la pluie pour me parvenir.

« Je reviendrais Grey, je te le promets. »

_Mais tu t'en vas, mais tu t'en vas._

Fin POV Grey

« Et c'est après que je vous ai retrouvé pour vous ramener au château, autrement, vous seriez mort d'hémorragie.

- Oui je sais, déclara-t-il, un rictus d'amusement ornant furtivement son visage. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Les confidences d'un roi plus envers un ami qu'un serviteur, repenser à ce moment plus douloureux que la balle qu'il avait reçu, à cela s'ajoute la pression de sa position, c'était lourd à porter. Néanmoins, Grey reprit son coutumier air sérieux.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai du travail.

- Je vous en prie, je m'en veux de vous accaparer alors que vous avez tant à faire.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux, retournant vaquer à leurs occupations. En fin d'après-midi, le roi sortit dans la cour du château pour profiter du magnifique soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à se coucher pour être remplacé par la nuit obscure.

_* Je m'en veux un peu. J'aurais sûrement du le prévenir que je savais mais, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. *_

Le paysage s'offrant aux yeux de Grey était des plus agréables, paisible, tranquille. Parmi ce qu'il avait sous son regard, il remarqua quelque chose, un point, presque invisible car il était encore très éloigné de lui. Toutefois, il savait ce que c'était, il savait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de sa connaissance et même, de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très très bien.

Sa majesté n'attendit pas que cette personne arrive à lui, il courut la rejoindre. Arrivé près d'elle, il s'arrêta, la regarda de bas en haut, afin de constater les choses que les années avaient opérées sur la silhouette de Natsu qui, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait contemplé, était plutôt fine.

« Tu as beaucoup changé à ce que je vois. »

L'air gêné de son amant à l'entente de cette réponse lui suffit comme réponse.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu devinerais la raison de... de...

- Ne sois pas si inquiet, après autant d'années écoulées, j'ai relativisé. Puis j'ai réfléchi et la solution m'est un jour apparue. Je ne te dirais pas comment je l'ai su, j'ai seulement le bras long pour pouvoir réunir des informations. J'aurais juré à n'importe quoi que tu ne m'aurais jamais quitté ainsi sans une bonne raison. J'avais raison. »

Natsu enlaça son bien-aimé, sans pleurer, sans rien dire, l'un comme l'autre ne parlèrent pas pendant un long moment, le contact rapproché suffisait pour exprimer tout ce qu'ils n'énonçaient pas à voix haute. Cela ne dura pas éternellement, Grey rompit cette absence de paroles.

« Partir à l'étranger grâce à l'aide de Gérard dans la but de devenir un de mes fidèles serviteurs ayant pour mission de protéger le royaume comme ma vie, c'est très honorable de ta part et une excellente idée.

- J'avais beaucoup discuté avec Gérard le jour où je m'étais enfui. Il m'avait facilement retrouvé et souhaitait s'entretenir avec moi sans ta présence. Au début, quand il m'a proposé de m'endurcir, j'étais fermement opposé, seulement... »

On pouvait sentir le regret qui perçait dans la voix de Natsu. Le roi lui baisa le front en caressant quelques-unes des mèches de ses cheveux.

« Il a du te montrer quelque chose je suppose ?

- Oui, un mot de ma mère. »

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte pour prendre un mot dans sa poche qu'il tendit à son beau-père.

_Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends mon fils, la mienne s'arrête ici._

« J'aurais préféré que cela se termine autrement, Natsu.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en veux plus.

- Gérard joue plus ou moins le rôle du père avec nous.

- Il a préféré se servir de cette expérience pour nous aider à grandir en traversant diverses émotions...

- Que l'on pourrait éprouver de nouveau dans un le futur, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.

Il changea soudainement d'expression.

« Tu es bien sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Être chevalier n'est pas de tout repos et loin d'être une chose gaie tous les jours.

- J'ai passé des jours à me retourner cette question dans tous les sens avant de me décider à faire cette formation. Ne crains rien, je ne le regretterais pas. »

Grey déposa un baiser doux comme une plume sur les lèvres de son Natsu, répondant à ces propos.

« Au fait, j'ai conservé ta lettre ! J'étais terrifié au début quand je l'avais reçu, mais au fil de ma lecture, j'étais rasséréné. Sache que j'ai toujours pensé à... et que.. »

Grey posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Grey tendit la main à son nouveau serviteur et également amant.

« Tu viens ? Gérard va être surpris de te revoir, je ne le sermonnerais pas, je sais qu'il pensait à nous deux avant tout.

- A vos ordres, votre majesté ! »


End file.
